goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Gets Grounded For Infinity
Felix Gets Grounded For Infinity was a GoAnimate! episode. Cast *Felix (played by Zack) *Andrew (played by Eric) *Slippy V (played by Professor) *DavidTheAnimationGuy (played by Eric) *RobertCoatesAnimation (played by David) *YouMookSaidTimon (played by Susan) *KawaiiSugarBunny (played by Ivy) *Eddie (played by David) *Ralph (played by Kidaroo) *Blossom (played by Ivy) *Bubbles (played by Shy Girl) *Buttercup (played by Tween Girl) *Timon (played by David) *Pumbaa (played by Diesel) *Mac (played by Kendra) *Bloo (played by Young Guy) *Wilt (played by Eric) *Eduardo (played by Miguel) *Coco (played by Kayla) *Frankie (played by Julie) *Fat Timon (played by Joey) *Noodle (played by Kayla) *Jazzi (played by Princess) *B.B. Jammies (played by Shy Girl) *Ka-Chung (played by Kendra) *Foo (played by Ivy) *Custard (played by Jennifer) Transcript *Slippy V: Let's check what was on GoAnimate Wiki. *(Slippy V goes to the Recent Wiki Activity page and becomes shocked) *Slippy V: (Scary Voice) OH MY GOD!! FELIX REPLACED MY TRANSCRIPT CALLED THE RETRO CREW GO TO JAIL FOR A LONG TIME WITH SOME MINOR NONSENSE AND A POKEMON HENTAI PICTURE INVOLVING MEWTWO AND LUCARIO!! I AM CALLING ANDREW!! (calls Andrew) Hello Andrew. Felix replaced several of GoAnimate Wiki's content with a Pokemon Hentai image as well as some nonsense. *Andrew: (on phone) Oh my god! He's gonna get it. *Slippy V: Bye. (hangs up) *(At Felix's room) *Felix: All right! I replaced that transcript with a Pokemon Hentai image! *Andrew: Felix, did I hear you say that you replaced that transcript with a Pokemon Hentai image and nonsense words? *Felix: Yes I did. The transcript was a piece of s***. *Andrew: (Scary Voice) FELIX HOW DARE YOU CAUSE HAVOC AT THE GOANIMATE WIKI!! THAT DOES IT!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR INFINITY!! AND FOR THIS, I AM CALLING SLIPPY V AND HIS FRIENDS TO COME OVER HERE!! *(At the living room) *Andrew: Felix, Slippy V and his friends would teach you a lesson. *Slippy V: This is me, Slippy V. I'm sick of you replacing my transcript that I worked hard on with a Pokemon Hentai image. *DavidTheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidTheAnimationGuy. What you uploaded on GoAnimate Wiki was just disgusting. You already know that the image you uploaded can disgust people. *RobertCoatesAnimation: I'm RobertCoatesAnimation. You can't mess up some parts of the Wiki by adding swear words in pages, and uploading inappropriate images. *YouMookSaidTimon: I'm YouMookSaidTimon. And I can't believe what you have done on GoAnimate Wiki you terrible bear! *KawaiiSugarBunny: I'm KawaiiSugarBunny. What you have done was just disgusting. *Eddie: I'm Eddie. And you would be blocked from GoAnimate Wiki. *Ralph: I'm Ralph. You kept annoying fellow Wikians by replacing their pages with a Pokemon Hentai image and some swear words. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Buttercup: And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. We can't believe it you replaced Slippy V's transcript called the retro crew go to jail for a long time with some minor nonsense and a Pokémon hentai picture involving Mewtwo and Lucario. *Timon: I'm Timon. Stop disturbing everything on this Wiki for God's sake! *Pumbaa: I'm Pumbaa. We are very disappointed with your behavior on GoAnimate Wiki. *Mac: I'm Mac Foster... *Bloo: Blooregard Q. Kazoo... *Wilt: Wilt Michaels... *Eduardo: Eduardo Valerosa... *Coco: Coco the Chicken... *Frankie: And Frankie Foster! We hate you! We'll donate some of your Funimation stuff to Foster's! *Fat Timon: I'm Fat Timon. You'll never watch Funimation ever again. *Noodle: I'm Noodle. *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. *Foo: I'm Foo. *Custard: And I'm Custard and we're the Save-Ums. What you did on GoAnimate Wiki was malicious? You will lose your memories captured by Funimation. *YouMookSaidTimon: And for that, there will be no Wikia, no Dailymotion, no YouTube and no fun. *DavidTheAnimationGuy: And you will be forced to watch prime time shows like Night Gallery, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Two and a Half Men, Seinfeld, The Simpsons, South Park, King of the Hill, Drawn Together, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Family Matters, Step by Step, Perfect Strangers, Full House, Married With Children, The Tracey Ullman Show, Survivor, The Big Bang Theory, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Wander Over Yonder, Looney Tunes, Spongebob Squarepants, Rugrats, The Fairly Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, Total Drama, Rocko's Modern Life, Danny Phantom, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, and many other prime time shows not made by Funimation. *Bloo: Not only that, but you'll also watch my show which is Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *Jazzi: And you will be forced to watch children's shows such as Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Sesame Street, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Rolie Polie Olie, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Wiggles, Animal Mechanicals, Jungle Junction, Tickety Toc, Peppa Pig, PB&J Otter, Bear in the Big Blue House, Bob the Builder, Kipper, Blue's Clues, Little Bear, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Jack's Big Music Show, Franklin, Caillou, Little Bill, The Wonder Pets, Salty's Lighthouse, Eureeka's Castle, Out of the Box, Balamory, Bananas in Pajamas, The Alvin Show, Slime Time Live, Animal Jam, and many other children's shows not made by Funimation. Also, you'll watch my show which is The Save-Ums. *YouMookSaidTimon: We will now turn you into a baby. *Felix: (shrinks) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (now a baby) I'm sorry for replacing content with Pokemon Hentai images and I am also sorry for swearing! *Custard: Sorry never works. Now go to your room and start watching shows and movies not made by Funimation and start playing video games and cd roms not made by Funimation, or you'll be grounded for double infinity. *Felix: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Why do these things happen to me?! Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos